The Park
by BreckinxM
Summary: "There was something about her that was... Out of this world. He realized the irony being out of this world himself but he could hardly contain himself when he was near her."


There was something about her that was... Out of this world. He realized the irony being out of this world himself but he could hardly contain himself when he was near her. It was easy to do the things he wanted for years now though. He was disguised after all.

Right now he turned to look at her and saw the few rays of warm sun on her face, her bright blue eyes were closed, and a smile was plastered on her face. He moved the fingers of his left hand and felt her hand in his still. There was something so pure, beautiful, and innocent in this moment in time that he didn't dare try and speak.

Megamind, or Bernard as he was disguised as, looked at Roxanne Ritchi and realized, for the first time ever, he was seeing her utterly at peace and ease. It was a truly awe inspiring moment. He moved to brush his fingertips over the light freckles on her cheeks and then just brushed her bangs from her forehead, planting the softest kiss there.

He watched, still in awe, as she moved to snuggle against him, rolling to lay her head on his chest. "Wake me up in a little bit, Bernard." She whispered softly and sleepily and he wrapped his arms gently around her as they lay comfortably on the soft blanket in the grass. Megamind took this time to start thinking.

He had opened up to Roxanne today and he was feeling vulnerable. That was his excuse for all the soft and caring actions. He'd opened up an old wound that's all! Yes, it wasn't that he cared for her! He didn't… He blinked and realized he couldn't even say to himself that he didn't care for Roxanne without feeling a pain. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat at that thought.

"Roxanne?" He asked softly but there was no reply, she had drifted to sleep in his arms. His fingers ran through her hair gently and he sighed. "I think I care about you." He admitted to her sleeping form and just listened to the soft breeze blowing through. The only response to his words.

He felt good for once in his life. Inside, in his heart, he felt good. Megamind slowly turned the watch and the disguise practically melted away. Before he had left he'd taken off his spiky shoulders and cape, he had considered turning back to himself in front of her today but it had been too beautiful of a day to spoil with explanations and accusations.

He took his gloves off and ran his blue fingers through her short hair, marveling at the softness of the reporter's locks. His fingers tickled her earlobe and she shifted slightly. Megamind froze, expecting her to wake up, but then just felt her resume her regular position and he brushed his fingers over her cheeks.

She had a small smile spread across her lips and she even let out a low hum. Even in sleep she seemed to be smitten by the falseness that was Bernard. He hated having to lie so upright to her. Yes he was evil but he wasn't when it came to Roxanne Ritchi. His heart softened more them softest substance imaginable- Something Megamind was now curious to have Minion find on the Internet- and he actually liked it that way.

He knew he could never intentionally harm a single hair on Roxanne's head and, if he ever did, he would apologize profusely. It never made sense to the alien why such a petite human could sway his heart and abnormally large head. She was constantly plaguing his thoughts and, of course, his feelings. It was in that instant he realized... He loved her.

Roxanne slowly snuggled her face into the material of Megamind's shirt and he turned the watch as quickly as he could. Looking at her through Bernard's glasses he watched as Roxanne sat up and smiled at him "Sorry I fell asleep." she said, a small blush appearing across her cheeks.

"Don't apologize, Roxanne. This has been the best day I've ever had. Aside from meeting you for the first time of course." He breathed and stroked her cheek again.

* * *

As Roxanne moved to rest her cheek against his chest he smiled at his fond memories. She slowly ran her fingers over the material of his shirt and then sighed.

"Do you remember the last we were in this exact spot?" Roxanne asked him softly and he could hear she wanted to drift off just like she had the previous time. They had decided to go to the park. The new hero of Metro City fully supportive of reliving one of his favorite moments in time.

"Yes I do." Megamind mused, his fingers running up and down her spine to help coax her into her dreamland and he was rewarded with a soft and politely covered yawn from his girlfriend.

"What did you do when I was sleeping?" She asked and sat up slightly to look into her indigo boyfriend's dazzling green eyes. He smiled slowly and stroked her cheek just like he had millions of times before.

"I was thinking of how much I love you." He admitted and watched as she smiled brightly and then leaned down to kiss him. The park, it seemed, would now be his favorite place to be. Aside from anywhere Roxanne was.


End file.
